


Sunset

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [173]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Short & Sweet, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Stephen returned after two weeks of dimension hopping.





	Sunset

Tony timed his visit perfectly. Wong had called him thirteen minutes ago with the news that Stephen was finally back from his dimensional escapade and Tony had forced himself to take a quick shower and change before stepping into his suit. Now, he was moments away from walking into the Sanctum and seeing Stephen for the first time in two and a half torturous weeks.

As much as Tony liked to daydream about Stephen running straight to him the moment he returned from his duties, he knew it was unrealistic. Stephen needed space. The kind of space borne from weeks of travel in unfamiliar terrain and the almost desperate need to reassure himself that it had all been real. Tony was getting better at understanding that.

When he knocked on the door Tony expected the sucking sensation that made his stomach turn sickly and Wong’ s forever disapproving expression. The man himself was standing in the middle of the foyer, arms crossed, and foot tapping a steady rhythm on the hardwood.

“How is he?” they were always the first words out of his mouth.

Wong sighed but Tony had spent enough time with the stoic man to see the tightening around his lips, giving away his fondness. They had become something of a tag team when it came to Stephen, whose health was a full-time job.

That wasn’t to say the sorcerer wasn’t careful, only that he was often in the epicenter of danger. It was alright, they would take care of him in their own ways.

“He’s…ok. A little banged up, no serious injuries.”

“But?” Tony prompted, sensing unease in the way Wong’s eyes flickered toward the stairs.

“He was gone a long time. He’s been quiet, tired.”

Tony nodded, swallowing thickly, “you think something happened?”

Wong shrugged, “I don’t know. Stephen wouldn’t tell us anyway.”

“Right,” Tony bit his lip, considering. “Where is he?”

“The roof.”

Well. That decided that.

Tony nodded and Wong slipped away into the Sanctuary. Stephen’s duties wouldn’t resume until after his debriefing at Kamar-Taj tomorrow, and that gave Tony about twelve hours to make sure his lover was alright.

He made his way up the stairs, fingers brushing across wooden bannisters and aging plaster as he followed the weaving path to the roof. Tony knew the way by heart, not that Stephen went there all that often. No, in the aftermath it was far more common to stumble upon him washing up or fast asleep in his bed. The roof was usually reserved for difficult returns.

When Tony finally came to the door, he was hesitant. It should be routine by now, welcoming his lover home after his long trips, but it wasn’t. He never knew what mood Stephen might be in, or if he felt anything at all. Tony tried not to let it bother him because all the moments in-between was worth it.

Opening the door slowly, Tony was hit with a blast of cold air. It always seemed windy up here, even when the rest of the city was dead. Spotting Stephen was easy, his lonely form sitting on the edge while the Cloak billowed cheerfully in the breeze.

There were no words as Tony’s feet crunched across the gravel toward Stephen. He didn’t expect a greeting, not even when he finally eased himself down next to the sorcerer, legs dangling into the air, magic cloaking their presence.

Tony took the opportunity to observe his lover. Stephen was starring out across the city, eyes locked on where the sun had begun its steady descent behind skyscrapers and horizons. Despite the fact he could only see half of his face, Tony didn’t miss the rapidly darkening skin where bruises were making themselves at home. A cut Stephen’s temple taunted him with its sluggish bleeding, and the slouch in those shoulders only cemented his concern.

“Hello.”

Stephen didn’t react for a long moment and Tony prayed that things weren’t as bad as that. He jumped suddenly when trembling fingers reached out to rest over Tony’s hand, where it rested in the space between them.

Relief consumed him like a supernova, overwhelming enough to steal his breath. Tony twisted his hand up to grip Stephen’s, “how was it?”

Stephen rarely answered that question, but it felt necessary to ask.

Which was why he was so surprised when Stephen whispered, voice rough with disuse, “cold.”

Tony stared at him, heart beating rapidly in his chest as Stephen continued to stare out at where the sun was beginning to dip, “cold?”

“And beautiful.” Stephen confided. “breathtaking.”

“That’s…good,” Tony could barely keep his voice steady, didn’t want to betray how much he didn’t want Stephen to find any other world or dimension beautiful.

Stephen shook his head, “it wasn’t home.”

A trembling hand ran through Stephen’s hair restlessly, still wasn’t looking at Tony, “I hated it. It felt so empty compared to this.”

“Compared to what?”

Now Stephen turned toward him, and the sight made Tony’s chest squeeze. Stephen’s eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

“Stephen,” he breathed. Tony couldn’t help himself, hands coming up to grip smooth back Stephen’s hair, to simply hold him. “What’s wrong, what do you need me to do?”

“Nothing,” he reassured and suddenly he was smiling wide. What Tony had assumed was sorrow was quickly falling into joy, and the tears…the tears were happy he realised. The sight was marvelous. “I’m fine. This is fine. Everything, all of it. Its perfect.”

It snapped into place like most of Tony’s ideas did, all at once.

Stephen wasn’t up here trying to hide from him or Wong, he wasn’t trying to escape the nightmares or the causes of those bruises. He was sitting on the Sanctum’s rooftop because it had the best view of the setting sun and the city and the people and everything that made his home real and physical and perfect.

Silently, Tony shifted closer until their bodies were tightly aligned. Stephen squeezed his hand. Tony finally relaxed, watched the sun set, and began making plans to treat his lover to a warm bath and a soft bed.


End file.
